Forever
by janepotter22
Summary: Ginny and Luna have been together for almost a year, and are ready for the intimate part of their relationship to begin. I suck at summaries, but the story is good. Oneshot, and rated M for the end. Please read and review! thanks janepotter22


Disclaimer: the brilliant JKR owns the universe of Harry Potter... not me. I only own this plot.

A/N: Hello, janepotter22 here at your service! Okay... so this is like my first fic that I_ ever_ made her on so please read and review! Tell me what I did wrong to halp me become a better writer, also, I'll totally accept any good/ pleasurable review from anyone! Oh yeah, I'm just expirimenting with some girl on girl action here... this is rated **M**! So don't read this if you'l be offended by it, or are too young to be reasing this! Alright, enough with this! On with the show...er...story! Enjoy! (oneshot!)

* * *

Forever… 

Ginny Weasley watched from afar as Luna Lovegood politely rejected Neville's offer to go to the Halloween Ball with him that was the next day, Friday. Classes were cancelled so that the students could either go to Hogsmeade breifly, do some last minute studying, and/or mingle with their fellow classmates and friends and their visitiong family members. The trees were brilliant shades of orange and scarlet, and their golden leaves covered the majority of the Hogwarts' grounds' sea of emerald grass. Some of the leaves even floated peacefully atop the lake's glassy surface. And there, on a damp rock sat Luna, gazing dreamily out of the lake evidently deep in thought about something. Despite the crisp October air, her shoes and socks lay forgotten at the side of the boulder and her feet were soaking in the chilly water, creating small ripples that spread only ten feet away from her.

Ginny wrapped her cloak tighter around her thin body and started off of the stairs that led to the front oak doors, and over to where Luna sat, which wasn't too far from the tree that so many friends would often sit beneath and chat. Luna looked up at the crunching sound of fallen leaves and smiled at Ginny dreamily as her girlfriend made her way over to where she sat, contemplating her life and the Halloween Ball.The red head then proceeded to rid her feet of her shoes then socks, placing them next to Luna's, and cautiously stepped onto the rain-dampened boulder, careful not to slip.Once she had sat down and dipped her feet in the icy water, copying Luna, Ginny draped her arm across Luna's shoulders and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Luna smiled and pecked back Ginny on her cheek, getting a little wiff of Ginny's perfume as she inhaled, immediately becoming intoxicated.

"So, how did it go with Neville?" Ginny asked, then giggled as Luna's lips briefly brushed her cheek. Luna's soft blue eyes met Ginny's gaze and the two girls held it for a brief moment.

Smiling, Luna answered, "I promised him a dance. neville is so sweet. But I said that I was going with someone elase...of course I didn't tell him it was you." This made Ginny smile, and Luna gave her an innocent and lovely kiss on the lips. When Ginny kissed her back, the shared kis held more passion and lost its innocence, now full of lust and hunger. Ginny moaned and opened her eyes as she and Luna pulled away from their passionate embrace.

"So," said Luna. "Who are you going to dance with at the dance? Other than me, of course."

Ginny shrigged her shoulders and grinned, only wanting to taste Luna's lips again... "Oh... maybe Ron or Harry. Collin wants me to at least dance with him. Neville, Seamus, Dean..." She sighed, shivered, and then hastely pulled her feet out of the cold lake water, bringing her knees up to her chest and placing her chin on them, wrapping her arms around her legs. Luna also removed her feet from the water, but sat with her legs crossed, and her head on Ginny's shoulder.

A chilly breeze met the faces of the two girls and they moved closer together, each warming the other with their body heat. After a deep and contemplating breath, Ginny said, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"Sure," came Luna's reply. Although the two girls were currently on a serious relationship for almost a year, Ginny still felt all nervous and weak-kneed around her lover, Luna. She was even nervous about the next day. Luna always had this effect on her, and Luna's opinion was the only one, besides very few select family members, that mattered to her, Ginny. Ginny always did her best when it came down to her girlfriend. She gave one hundred percent of her effort to impress upon Luna no matter what. And, Ginny always got this feeling around Luna; a strange flutteing in her stomach. Could this possibly be love? maybe. But one thing was certain: what ever this felling was, Ginevra Molly Weasley liked it alot-- in fact she loved it.

Luna and Ginny sat at the lake in contented silence until the blue sky became a deep puple, streaked with scarlet.And once the girls finished their dinners, they went their seperate ways for the night-- Luna to Ravenclaw Tower, and Ginny to Gryffindor Tower-- with a goodnight and one last deep kiss of the night.

* * *

'Merlin..." Ginny breated once she saw Luna in her deep, midnight blue dress. It had a very low and revealing neckline and it looked as if the entire dress was held up from Luna's samall chest. As she approached Luna, Ginny became weak-kneed again, and started sweating just a bit, while Luna's hormones went into overdrive just looking at this red-haired beauty. Ginny was so beautiful; her long hair was in an up-do held by Asian-style hair clips. Her lips were nice and plump and looked very appetizing... and she looked absolutely _stunning _in her soft yellow dress. Absolutely _breath taking..._

Luna hooked her arm through Ginny's as they entered the Great Hall and sat at one opf the smaller and circular tables that replaced the vast, House Tables. After a meal of beef stew, with wine and a dessert of ice-cream, the halloween Ball was in full swing. Ginny and Luna ejoyed their with the opposite sex, but missed each other dearly, physically and deeply. The couple stole away from the Great Hall, hand-in-hand, and made their way to out to the lake. They laughed and joked about the dance for a small while, sitting on the same boulder as they had sat on the day before, untill Ginny just couldn't help herself. just when Luna was in the middle of telling a story of her briefdance with Neville, Ginny closed the gap between them, smashing her lips to Luna's, melting in their embrace.

Luna ran her hand through Ginny's hair, after unclipping it, whilst dropping her glass of wine. She explored Ginny's body despite herself and her girlfriend let a soft moan escape through her lips, and pulled out of the kiss and gazing into Luna's eyes as she opened her own. She stopped Luna from pulling off her dress just yet, and brushed her hand with her lips. Tugging Luna off the boulder, toward the Quidditch Pitch with a hungry and lustful look in her eyes, Ginny said in tender and seducing voice, "Not out here, in the cold." Luna nodded numbly, excited for what her and Ginny were about to do for the verry first time...

When the couple entered the changing rooms, Luna timidly said, "Here?" And, when Ginny nodded , she asked, "Why here?"

"Because," started Ginny, thruogh soft licks and bites at Luna's neck, "no one will come in here." She then pulled her wand out and cast a silencing charm around them. "Now they won't hear us either." Luna stiffened at that. Ginny must've noticed because she then added softly, "Relax. I won't bite...well...not hard." Ginny then lightly pushed Luna to the wall behind her, leanind over Luna and then nipped seductively at Luna's left ear.

Her breathing became heavy as she silently pleaded for Ginny to do more. Ginny obliged; she slowly snaked her hand inside Luna's dress, tracing her thighs and causing her to become a little wet. Then she stripped Luna of her black lace knickers and then pulled her hand away quickly. Luna's panties fell to her ankles as Ginny took off her dress for her, as well as her bra. Cupping one of Luna's breasts in her left hand and tracing the nipple with the pad of her thumb, Ginny put Luna's other breast in her mouth, and softly licked the nipple of this one, then lightly nibbled on it. All Luna could do now was moan quietly as Ginny pleased her, and her own moans followed.

"I'm ready, Ginny..." Luna said, tangling her hand in her lover's hair. Ginny didn't hesitate to put her finger inside of Luna. Luna's hips bucked aginst Ginny's as she moved tendrly against Ginny's hand. She whimpered as Ginny pleased her a little more with every passing second, and every felling of teeth biting down on her left nipple. She had come to her orgasm, finally, at the same time the Ginny did and she swore people could hear them cry out eac other's name despite the silencing charm that was cast earlier. And it was the best felling ever.

And in her head at this moment, Luna wanted nothing more than to be with Ginny forever...

* * *

Do ya like it?

Oh please I hope you do, so please review, even if it totally sucked. Tell me what I need to work on and if it was good and all that jazz.

thanks! janepotter22


End file.
